utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Len
|song soundless voice}} Len (蓮'''), formerly known as '''Soundless Voice, is a Russian YouTube singer known for her emotional and relatively genderless voice and therefore she is a " ", or trap singer. She covers songs in English, Japanese and Russian, and often writes Russian translyrics. Her most popular cover is "Puppet", a theme from the game Ib for which she wrote her own English lyrics. It has over 287K views as of March 2014. Her Russian fandubs on her old account are also quite popular. Her previous YouTube channel was TheSoundlessVoice. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Founder of Tsunami Chorus # Co-founder of Russian chorus - HarmonyTeam # Member of I Am Not A Robot Project # Member of Tsunami Chorus # Member of Elysion Voices # Member of Penguin Beat # Member of Strawberry Mint (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of UnitedNations Chorus (in the Iron-Willed Chorus Battle) # Member of Märchen (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs (chorus) (2010.08.20) # "magnet" -duet ready- (2010.08.26) # "Little Traveler" (2010.09.05) # "Kagefumi" (2010.09.21) # "transient dream" (2010.10.07) # "My Soul, Your Beats" -Russian ver.- (2010.10.10) (Private on YouTube) # "Neri no Hoshizora" feat. Len and Amika (2010.10.22) # "The Last Queen" (2010.10.24) # "Nisoku Houkou" (2010.10.25) # "SPICE!" (parody) (2010.10.28) # "Saihate" (Chorus of 11) (2010.11.04) # "Mitsubachi" (2010.11.20) # "flowin' ~ Ukigumo ~" feat. Len and Akemi (2010.12.13) # "Saihate" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.12.21) # "Blind Justice ~ Torn Souls, Hurt Faiths ~" (2010.12.24) # "True Light" feat. Elysion Voices (2010.12.29) # "Hitobashira Alice" feat. Elysion Voices (2010.12.30) # "Saihate" feat. Precious Merodii and Elysion Voices (2011.01.01) # "Fire◎Flower" (2011.01.18) # "Yandelenka ~ Psychotic Len's Love Song ~" (2011.02.12) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (2011.03.10) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Len and Akemi (2011.03.17) # "Rolling Girl" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.03.18) # "Kimi no Sekai, Boku no Sekai" feat. Len and Aqua (2011.03.21) # "Torinoko City" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.03.29) # "The Only Place" feat. Len and Akemi (2011.04.04) # "Poker Face" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.04.07) # "Mozaik Role" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.04.25) # "Alice ni Sayonara" (2011.05.14) # "Hiiragi" (2011.05.21) # "Leia/Palette" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.05.27) # "Amorphous" feat. Len and Utau (2011.05.30) # "magnet" feat. Len and Akemi (2011.06.05) # "Myself" (2011.06.10) # "Swear to" (2011.06.11) # "The Glory Kingdom" (chorus) (2011.06.16) # "Campanella" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.06.27) # "Omoide Kakera" (2011.07.07) # "ARPK" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.07.10) # "FRAME OUT" feat. UnitedNations Chorus (2011.07.14) # "Kimi no Koe" -Russian ver.- feat. Len and Emnily (2011.07.18) # "Perfect Liar" (2011.07.26) # "Suki Kirai" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.08.01) # "Sakura Biyori" (Bleach ED) feat. UnitedNations Chorus (2011.08.03) # "Boss Death" feat. Len and Ryuu-K (2011.08.13) # "Dolls" feat. Elysion Voices (2011.09.05) # "Nyan Nyan Service Medley" feat. UnitedNations Chorus (2011.09.07) # "Graffias -epilogue-" (2011.09.15) # "Leia" (2011.09.16) # "Romen and Cinderella" (2011.10.01) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (chorus) (2011.10.02) # "Saihate" -Ballad ver.- (2011.10.07) # "Cloud" feat. Len and Emnily (2011.10.08) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) feat. Elysion Voices (2011.10.09) # "Never" feat. Len and DangoHana (2011.10.12) # "Hello/How Are You" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.10.18) # "My Soul, Your Beats" -Russian GirlsDeadMonster ver.- (2011.10.21) (Deleted on YouTube) # "Wings" -Russian ver.- (2011.10.22) # "Star Struck" feat. ehmz and Len (2011.11.01) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.11.01) # "Starstruck" -Light ver.- feat. Len and Ehmz (2011.11.04) # "magnet" feat. Len and List (2011.11.05) # "Trick and Treat" -Russian ver.- feat. Len and Polka (2011.11.07) # "Jester" (2011.11.10) # "Hiiragi" (2011.11.18) # "Yuragi" (Tremor) (2011.11.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Len and kuri~n (2011.11.27) # "Senbonzakura" feat. I Am Not A Robot Projecy (2011.11.27) # "Meltdown" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.11.28) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" -Russian ver.- feat. Len and Rian (2011.12.02) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) -Piano ver.- (2011.12.07) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten Faced) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.12.17) # "Dancer in the Dark" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.12.22) # "Hitori Kiri no Melody" feat. Penguin Beat (2011.12.23) # "Melancholic" -Remix ver.- feat. Celestial Chorus and I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.12.24) # "The First Christmas" (2011.12.27) # "Cantarella" (2011.12.28) # "ACUTE" -Reverse ver.- feat. Len, List and Voiceless (2012.01.02) # "Smiling" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.01.02) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.01.06) # "Strobo Nights" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.01.10) # "Fairytale" -Piano ver.- (2012.01.14) #"Tsukino" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.02.27) # "Distorted Princess" feat. Len and DangoHana (2012.02.01) # "Dokugaron code: altered" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.02.27) # "Distance" -Piano & Strings arrangement- (2012.02.16) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Len and Akemi (2012.02.19) # "Tengaku" (2012.03.10) # "Before After" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.03.18) # "Jenga" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.03.27) # "Waiting for You" (2012.04.12) # "Eternal Snow" feat. Elysion Voices (2012.04.13) # "Hyakunen Koi" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.05.12) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Len and j.am (2012.05.22) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.05.25) # "Lost and Found" (chorus) (2012.05.31) # "Jester" -Russian ver.- (2012.06.03) # "Tapioca no Uta" -Russian ver.- (2012.06.06) # "Virgin Suicides" -Russian ver.- (2012.06.18) # "Egomama" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.06.24) # "Toeto" -Russian ver.- feat. Chocola, Chaos Angel, Polka, Amika, Fluorescence, Emnily, Kaminary, Mash, Len and Rian (2012.08.21) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'aika" -Russian ver.- feat. j.am, Len and Mash (2012.09.05) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" -Russian ver.- feat. j.am and Len (2012.09.22) # "The Last to Fall" (Original) feat. Shoohey, Len and Andi Kravljaca (2012.11.08) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.11.13) # "Puppet (Mary's Theme)" -Music box & Violin ver.- (2012.11.16) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. HarmonyTeam (2012.11.19) # "Gemini" feat. Chiisana, Kikyo, Yami, Len, Tonkhai, Yanovi, Iggy, Apol, Vinar, Miizu, Cloudy, Juju, Naniko, Arii, ehmz, Ryan, Kenta, AmaitoFuu, Caspy, Nova, David and Yuri (2013.01.15) # "Gravity" (2013.02.27) # "My Song" -Russian ver.- (2013.03.13) # "_theBlue" feat. Tsunami Chorus (2013.03.15) # "Yuyoyuppe Medley" (Chorus of 17) (2013.03.18) # "Far away" (2013.03.30) # "Katyusha" (Girls und Panzer song) feat. Len and Polka (2013.04.01) # "Twinkle" (Chorus of 11) (2013.05.17) # "Mirrors" -Russian ver.- (2013.05.28) # "Yume Zakura" (Dreamy Cherry Blossoms) feat. reika and Len (2013.06.10) # "Omoide Kakera" -Russian ver.- (2013.06.19) # "Khozyain Livnya" (Rainfall Host) feat. Daenurr and Len (2013.06.28) # "Hyakunen no Koi" (Hundred Years of Love) (2013.09.26) # "ACUTE" (2013.10.14) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. DangoHana and Len (2013.11.05) # "Drink me" (2013.11.28) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Dance remix- (2013.12.09) # "Tsubaki no Rondo" feat. Märchen (2014.02.09) # "Kouhaku Manjusha Uta" (Crimson and White Spider Lily Song) feat. Len and j.am (2014.03.09) # "Melancholic" (2014.03.19) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" feat. Märchen (2014.03.22) # "Let it Go" (Frozen OST) -Arrange ver.- (2014.03.31) # "Safe and Sound" (Taylor Swift song) (2014.04.14) # "Vampire" feat. Len and j.am (2014.04.23) # "For my Soul" feat. Len and Ciel* (2014.05.02) # "Once Upon a December" (Anastasia song) (2014.05.05) }} Gallery |Len RL.png|Len in real life |Len Waiting for You.png|Len in "Waiting for You" Illust. by Polka |TwitterLen.png|Len as seen on Twitter }} Trivia * According to her FAQ, she prefers to be known by male pronouns. * Len is the abbreviation for her real name, which she doesn't like to use in the full form. * The owner of the UTAU Kurene Kai. External Links * Twitter * Facebook * Vkontakte * Formspring * ask.fm